


Blood

by Tezca



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: A walk in the park took a turn.





	Blood

“Oh no, not again!” Crowley cried out.

They’ve been taking a leisurely stroll through St. James Park. Glorious summer day so made sense why other people were around having fun. 

One minute they were discussing dinner plans, the next he had the most beautiful creature that made his world cradled in his lap, a red splotch on his jacket.

“Oh dear!” Aziraphale clung onto Crowley’s shirt with a look of horror.

Crowley would’ve said something but he noticed something strange.The smell, it didn’t appear to be blood. He looked at it closely.

“You can relax angel, it’s just paint.”


End file.
